


She'd Never Tell

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean had asked her if she really had a way to save him, Ruby had debated telling him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'd Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2008 round of [spn_monthlyfic](http://spn-monthlyfic.livejournal.com/). Challenge: ladydeth12, Ruby/Crossroads Demon, the Colt, pizza, photo of the Easter Bunny, "Well, drink up! We've got work to do." This is so short because my [wincest_fic](http://wincest-fic.livejournal.com/) entry is so _long_. So it all evens out, m'kay?

When Dean had asked her if she really had a way to save him, Ruby had debated telling him the truth. She honestly, truly had. She had thought about Sam and how much Dean meant to him, and about how losing Dean would be the end of Sam's world. She had figured, you know, maybe he deserves this chance to get out of his deal. He did do it for Sam, after all. It wasn't the type of deal they sometimes got, where people asked for fame or fortune because they were stupid and selfish. Dean's deal was a genuine one, and Ruby could respect that.

But then she remembered what Sam had done. He had taken out that cursed gun, that fucking Colt, and shot her in her forehead. The only person Ruby had ever truly loved in this world, gone, just like that. With no reason but Sam wanting some sort of misguided revenge. As if killing her had done anything. As if killing her would give Sam some way of getting Dean out of his deal.

Ruby ate another slice of pizza from the almost empty box sitting on the kitchen counter. She was in an apartment that she rented from a guy who didn't ask question, which was fine by her. She had shared it with her lover, but all of that was over now. Sam had made sure of that.

The pizza was suddenly nearly impossible to swallow. Ruby choked it down and took a swig of coke, then looked away and over to the living room, where there was a single picture in a frame. It was of the two of them, sitting on either side of some underpaid guy dressed as the Easter Bunny. Ruby had been talked into it. She wouldn't have gone for it on her own, but some cajoling and a little pleading and there she had been, sitting on some stranger's knee and grinning stupidly at the girl chewing gum behind the camera.

Ruby closed her eyes and turned away from the picture. Everything was filled with memories of her, everything. She'd have to move soon. It was getting impossible to live here.

"Well, drink up!" she shouted into the apartment, listening as her voice echoed. "We've got work to do." She took another swig of the coke and then stood up, opening her eyes.

Sam had taken away the person she loved the most. Now, all she had left was an empty life. She had done so much for Sam. She had given up her position in the demon hierarchy, she had gone against her nature and her better judgment, she had stood up with him against demons with much more power than she would ever have. Yet Sam had ignored all of that and focused only on himself, only on what _he_ wanted to get any kind of revenge he could have. Now, Dean was in trouble, was going to go straight to hell if Ruby didn't tell them how to save him, and she was just expected to go along with Sam once again.

Ruby thought about Sam and how much Dean meant to him and knew what she had to do.

Yeah, there had been a way.

She'd just never tell it.

 

_fin._


End file.
